The present invention relates to armored clothing in general, such as armored garments which cover the wearer's arms, and are readily attached and detached from vests.
When a police officer enters a hallway or room, the first part of his body that may become exposed is the forearm and shoulder. Without protection in this area, gunshot injuries are a serious risk. Separate armor components for most body extremities are known, but it can be a time consuming process to individually attach protective elements for each extremity. In many applications, the police officer or soldier will not want to wear full armor throughout the day, yet it is important that the extra armor be readily and speedily attached when the need arises. What is needed is convenient armor that can be attached in little time.